Hockey training apparatuses of the forgoing type have been previously proposed in the prior art, for example as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,017, 5,161,799 and 6,099,420. The first two of these references disclose single-ended apparatuses of a type having a rebound mechanism at only one end, thus intended to practice shooting along the track in a single predetermined direction therealong toward the singular rebound mechanism. The latter reference discloses a double-ended apparatus having a rebound mechanism at both ends, thus allowing more robust practice of various puck handling techniques.
Each reference uses a compression spring, spring-loaded plunger or rubber block as its rebound mechanism, but such rebound mechanisms may be subject to speed and wear issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,815 discloses another puck and track training apparatus, but instead of a rebound mechanism against and free-sliding practice puck, employs a tethered practice puck drawn toward one end of the track by a spring-wound cord. The shooter must overcome the resistance of the cord to shoot the puck toward the opposing end of the track, after which the puck is pulled back to the originating end of the track by the spring-wound cord. The reference thus lacks any solution for improving the rebound mechanisms of other prior art references cited above.
Another potential shortcoming of the prior art is that the notable track length of the apparatuses of take up floor space of significant footprint. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,420 discloses a multi-section track that can be assembled and disassembled for portability. However, the need for disassembly and reassembly between uses does not lend efficient transition from storage to use.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvements and alternatives in the field of rebound-based hockey training apparatuses.